Finding the truth
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: Sarah, the princess of Elves was always different. But when she meets a strange Fae,in strange circumstances, everything she believed to be true will be questioned. AU there will be major Jareth character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A black horse galloped between the tall thin trees, the sound of hooves echoing behind it, sweat and heat collecting on its back. Upon it, a beautiful woman with long midnight black hair, porcelain white skin and penetrating grey eyes sat proudly, her thin and slim body leaning towards the horse's neck. Wind rustled through the girl's hair, a smile painted upon her delicate features. Hearing into the horse's heavy breathing and the echoing footsteps, the girl allowed herself to close her eyes for a moment, just to enjoy it. Trust. She trusted her horse, her little treasure, a friend and companion. It didn't matter that the horse couldn't talk or play with her. It was there when the girl had a need for release of her problems, it was there when the girl was exhilarated; it was there when it was needed. And it would never leave its master.

Sarah longed for the release the ride gave her for a very long time. Everyone needed release from everyday life; females in her kingdom usually found it in gossips and men, while males in hunts and conversations to which women were never allowed to participate. Sarah smiled bitterly. The story of her life. Not a man therefore unable to talk with other males about the things that interested her, not enough of a woman to enjoy petty talks, gossips and constant chattering's about _men_. Not accepted between the men, not accepted between the women, Sarah led a lonely life. Sighing softly, Sarah stopped her horse, Frederica, softly, not to harm her pet, yet strong enough for it to feel the order. Frederica slowed from full gallop into a trot. Sarah opened her eyes, blinking to adjust to the daylight. She looked around, for a moment her heart stopped. She didn't recognize the trees, the grass. For the first time in a very long time, Sarah was lost.

Stopping the horse completely, Sarah looked around with a more careful, calculating look, trying to spot some familiarity with the place. Taking a deep breath, she ordered Frederica to trot.

Sarah wasn't afraid for long. She wouldn't let herself. Instead, She looked at her situation as her next adventure, perhaps she would find some lost treasure or meet the legendary giants said to be living deep in the forest, so deep that no one saw them for hundreds of years, the ones she wanted to see since she was eleven when Sarah heard about them for the first time.

Soon, Sarah found herself in front of a middle-sized cave. Lushes of green vines and old roots of the trees surrounded the dark hole, the air was moist, as if it had just rained. Sarah stopped Frederica and dropped down to the ground, her legs wobbly after hours of riding. Something seemed to call her, beckon her to come t the cave, something magical and powerful. She took a first step towards the cave- her legs soft, had troubles with holding Sarah's weight. With another step, Sarah felt more strength in her and took next steps. Soon, she found herself entering the narrow corridor of stone, drops of water falling down from occasional stalactites, crashing down on the cold and moist rock ground, echoing back towards the exit, Frederica left behind. The horse was too big to get into the cave. Darkness grew thicker with every step, and soon Sarah couldn't see anything, apart from the dark outlines of her hands and feet.

Listening to her footsteps, Sarah walked slowly and carefully, looking ahead for any spots of white, marking an exit, and soon, to her bewilderment, she found one. It was small at first, gradually growing bigger and bigger. Still treading carefully over the slippery surface, Sarah walked towards the light. And then….

With a scream Sarah started to fall, down, down. How was it possible she didn't hit herself on any of the walls, she didn't know. From time to time, Sarah heard something swish by her, and finally she landed on the bottom of the hole with a large thump.

Everything stopped. Everything went blank. From the shock, Sarah sat there, sprawled on the cold and extremely wet rock, staring into the darkness ahead. She survived… She was falling for what seemed to be two hundred meters high hole, and she _survived_. How was that possible?

" You know, I would have guessed it was customary for a person to thank your savior, after your life had just been saved" A cool voice, _male_ voice sounded from behind her. Sarah turned quickly, her eyes scanning the darkness, however not spotting anything.

" If I saw my _savior_ it would be much easier for me to thank" Sarah replied finally, her voice and sharp tongue coming back in a blink. Sarah could hear a deep chuckle, this time in front of her. She turned towards the source of the sound. Suddenly, there was no darkness. Sarah blinked furiously, her eyes hurting from the sudden light.

" You're an elf, aren't you?" the stranger stated rather than asked. Sarah looked at her so-called savior, surprised to see a tall handsome man with half long bush of brown hair, and shining black eyes. Sarah looked down at herself, quickly covering her legs with her thin light blue dress, before standing up. As she did so, her limbs called out in pain, making Sarah frown involuntary. The stranger saw this and smirked.

" A long fall wasn't it?" He said looking up at the dark hole above them. Sarah didn't look up, she wouldn't give the stranger such satisfaction.

" Well, after you fall it is _customary _to stand back up, isn't it?" Sarah replied, keeping her voice civil. She didn't understand her behavior; something in the man just seemed to unnerve her.

" Is it? Sometimes a man falls to be kept down"

" Precisely. A man " Sarah bit into his words, satisfaction flooding her body. The stranger tilted his head curiously.

" I heard many things about elf folk. I have heard how peaceful you are. Neutral. And here I see I young elf, eager for a fight, and ungrateful at that" Even though the stranger's voice was humorous, it had a sharp edge to it.

" Where have you learned such lies?" Sarah wondered " Certainly not in our kingdom. It is known throughout the lands that the kingdom of Eolsis hosts creatures confident in battle with eagerness that of the Orcs. Of course, we possess other traits valuable in battle" Sarah said proudly.

" Yet you are a female. When men are victorious in battles, females stay at home and take care of their offspring, don't they?" Sarah actually scowled at that, because his words were actually true. Both he and she knew it.

" Who are you?" Sarah changed the subject, for once giving in to the stranger, who smirked with triumph.

" Elves were known for their knowledge and perception. However, you seem to be an exception to this" Sarah ignored the mocking tone of his voice as she looked closely at the stranger. His slightly pointed ears, the silky hair, sharp features of his face, masculine body… Only Fae's have such aristocratic, sharp features.

" You are a Fae," She stated, trying not to sound curious. Being a princess of the Elven kingdom, Sarah had never seen any other race apart from elves and one dwarf, who was caught by the guards while he stole the jewels from a rich house. He was sentenced to death for that.

The stranger mocked a bow, his eyes shining with amusement.

" Indeed I am" He replied.

" And what is the name of my savior?" Sarah asked, putting on her drama skills.

" My name? My name is Kail" Sarah tested the foreign word on her lips.

" Kail… And how is it that you are in the Elven Kingdom? Fae's and Elf's are not known to share sympathy between themselves. Which brings me to mind, Why did you save me? And how did you do it?" The girl wanted to punch herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her, though what was said was said. Sighing inwardly, Sarah let her grey eyes fall on the handsome face of the Fae.

" How do you know that you are in the Elven Kingdom?" Kail asked instead of replying, mischievous smirk on his lips. Confused, Sarah stared for a moment at the strange creature.

" Of course I am in the Elven kingdom. Were else could I be?" Kail turned from her, and only now did sarah look at her surroundings. The girl found herself in a circular cave with three doors. One was made from fine wood, second from the clearest crystal Sarah ever saw and the third from hard rock. The room was lit with dozens of candles . Kail turned towards her and Sarah focused on him once more.

" This is not an ordinary cave dear Maiden. This is path to the other kingdoms, one of many. It was built a long time ago, when Elf's and Fae lived in peace. There are many of those secret hallways, serving for protection, allowing for a quick escape route. However with time it was forgotten, when the alliance between your kind and our broke" Sarah tilted her head slightly.

" Why does it sound to me as if you were telling me it was _our_ fault?" She asked suddenly unnerved again. Did this man just insulted her people?

Kail however only waved his hand dismissively on this matter.

" You fair maiden, had not yet revealed your name, when I revealed mine" Sarah narrowed her eyes at that. She had read about Fae's loved to use words to their advantages. Seeing no way out of this without insulting the Fae, Sarah replied.

" My name is Sarah," She said this simply, without ceremony or any arrogance, common in between the princesses and princes. Kail frowned, his eyes looking far off into the distance, his face clouded with thought.

" I recall this name," He said quietly.

" Its very common in Aboveland. Its not how my parents call me, rather the name I found to my liking and inhabiting it as my own" Sarah explained, but Kail's face didn't change one bit.

" No its something else" he muttered as if to himself. For some reason, Sarah didn't want the Fae to know her true title.

" Could you tell me how I can get back to my kingdom?" She asked. Kail turned back to her.

" I saved you, wouldn't you agree you owe me a favor?" He asked softly. Sarah stilled waiting. This was what she feared.

" And what is it that you want?" She asked finally.

Kail took a step towards her.

" I want you to come back here tomorrow. Alone" Sarah's mind turned as quickly as heavy rain poured down from the sky. The Fae could have asked for something very big, like servitude or her sibling, and yet out of all the things, he wanted her to come back. This sounded fishy.

" And why would you like me to come back?" She dared to ask.

" That my dear Sarah, you will know tomorrow, along with your other questions. For a price of course" Sarah stared at the Fae trying to decipher his words. Finally giving it up for later, She asked another question.

" What price?"

She was met wit silence.

" And how will I get back home?"

" The wooden doors will lead you back to your kingdom. You will come back to the last place you have been in in your world" Kail answered and Sarah nodded slightly, acknowledging his words, at the same time looking at the wooden doors. They were simple and clearly made from fine wood. It had no ornaments, no decorations. Taking an uncertain step towards it, Sarah felt Kail's steel stare on her back.

" Tomorrow I will return. But that is all" With this she opened the doors, surprised at how light it was comparing to the thickness of the wood. She took another step through the doors, closing them behind her. She never saw the smile playing on Kail's lips.

* * *

The city of Eolsis was situated on the trees above the Crystal Lake. The houses were made out of crystal thread, from appearance looking like a delicate string, in reality very strong, capable of withholding thousands of heavy soldiers. They shone in the light of the moon, each house connected to the other with bridges made of the same material.

It was Sarah's home for all her life. She knew every tree upon which a house was built, even when she herself never lived in one like that. Sarah lived in the palace, which was situated further from the city. The palace itself was placed majorly on the ground surrounded with water. However each bedchamber, and there were hundreds, were built on trees, bridges connecting them to the main part of the castle. A little further were the stables, where Sarah left Frederica to be groomed and given meal. She herself walked up to the entrance, where she passed the guards who nodded in acknowledgement. She knew she was late fro the dinner, but with a younger brother, the heir of the Elven Kingdom, Sarah was unnoticed, most of the time. There was a period of time when her father, King Eöl Lossëhelin tried to marry her off to one of the Elf lords, each of is a attempt failing. Finally, King's Eöl second wife and mother of the heir Inwë Lossëhelin convinced the King there was no use of marrying her off right now. Once, Sarah hated the sight of that woman, but then, one night, everything changed. Sarah suddenly fell in love with her brother Orophin Lossëhelin and gained respect for Inwë, who began treating her like a daughter. She understood that Sarah didn't want to marry just yet, She wanted to run away and have adventure or two, and gave her as much free hand as possible.

In this place, Sarah wasn't Sarah. The girl looked up at the castle and sighed. Here, she was Princess Alassë Lossëhelin, full of propriety and distance, who never smiled unless if talking to Orophin or Inwë.

Sarah entered the palace's grand entrance, straightening up, pulling her chin higher, walking slower, more deliberately. With her pose, no one really noticed the dirt on her dress or a hole in the sleeve. Sarah walked up the stairs and into the throne room. She knew that this time she was in trouble, being absent from home for too long.

There sitting upon the wooden throne, just like Sarah expected him to, sat her father, with a serious look in his eyes. Sarah walked up to him, stopping before the throne and with a light curtsy, she looked upon her father. For a moment a silence grew around the room, while King Eöl scrutinized Sarah's appearance. Finally with a deep voice, the king began.

" Look at yourself. Dirty, with holes in your garments _again_. Alassë you are 118 years old, you should know better than to go out into the wilderness alone…"

" I am 117 years old" Sarah muttered darkly under her nose. The king heard her, and narrowed his eyes.

" I will not be interrupted," He said coldly. Sarah didn't flinch, accustomed to this tone.

" I an mot agreeing to any more of your little trips. In two weeks a very important guest will arrive, King of the Labyrinth and of the Goblins. I want you on your best behavior, for I hope your union will bring alliances for our kingdom" Sarah stared at her father in shock.

" Our…. Union?" She repeated as if in trance.

" Yes, union. King Jareth expressed his delight in meeting you, and is very much interested in you" Sarah shook her head.

" But father he's a Fae…" she started but the King raised his hand interrupting her.

" That is why I am considering him"

" _You're_ considering him? What about me? What about my feelings?" The king waved his hand dismissively.

" You are a princess Alassë. It is your duty to wed the man of power, both duty for your family and the kingdom" Sarah turned from her father in disgust.

" Did I give you my permission to turn your back on me?" her father's deep voice boomed from behind her. She quickly turned back to face him, her face hidden beneath her black hair, hiding away tears that stained her cheeks. Her hands balled into fists as Sarah thought of her father.

" Now, you are allowed to leave. Get out of my sight. As for the insult you just gave me...be thankful for my generosity" Sarah quickly left the throne room and walked towards her bedroom. How much worse could this night get?

**AN: I think that you will find that everything gets worse for Sarah for now. Hi, by the way **** Now, this is the first time EVER that I write on fanfiction for other people to see, but I want people to say exactly what they think about the story. If you like it, tell me what you like, if you don't like it, tell me, maybe I can alter things to suit it better. IF you think it's a total waist of time, TELL ME. I want to learn to write better, and I need YOUR help to do so. **

**Please review. **

**Saoirse Lane**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back in her chambers, Sarah sat on her bed, her face flushed from anger after her meeting with father. How dare he?! How dare he force her into a marriage with a Fae, and an evil one at that? And why would a creature as powerful as Jareth, King of the Goblins want _her_? She was the daughter of the Elvin King, it was true, much to her distaste, but the Elvin Kingdom was only one of many. He could have picked any girl he wanted, every daughter of the kings of countries much more powerful than hers.

"One thing for sure" Sarah whispered to herself, her voice sharp and angry " He won't stay for long. He will go, just like the others before him" This, the princess of the Eolsis sworn. And she would keep her promise.

* * *

As a part of her punishment, Sarah would not receive dinner and breakfast tonight. It was a way of King Eöl showing his daughter who had the power and control. Sarah looked bitterly out through the window, gazing at the night and the bright full moon. Sighing she walked up to the windowsill.

" Funny how people don't appreciate the things that are right under our noses, taking them for something ordinary. I suppose admiring life is only for bards and poets" Sarah sat on the wooden windowsill, decorated with silver and blue pillows.

" I would like to be a bard. To travel around the world singing out the tales of courage and beauty. I could show my fondness for the world around me… No, don't think like that. You know that's not possible" Sarah thought sadly. Her hand rested on her stomach, when she felt hunger make itself known. Suddenly, Sarah felt a familiar urge overpower her. The urge to hop out through her window on the nearby branch and escape. She could be a bard! She could be free! But… What would she do next? Join the mysterious gypsies, or travel alone? She couldn't run away, not now. She still had a debt towards Kail and…

Oh yes, Kail. She almost forgot about him. Now that Sarah thought about it, it seemed very suspicious. Everything seemed suspicious with him. What was the price he wanted for questions? And what questions could she ask him?

The night passed by quickly, finally Sarah walked up to the bed to rest, when a sudden thought crept into her mind. How she wanted to see sun… In the Elvin kingdom, there was never any sunlight, the lands were covered by night and moonlight. That was why the plants would produce their own light, in beautiful colors and shades so that they would attract insects and animals to them. It was quite a beautiful view, though no one really admired it in her lands. Contradicting all rumors about elves, only limited amount of them were actually wise and gentle. Most Elves were ignorant of the world outside their own, too full of themselves to see. That saddened Sarah the most, that her people were so blinded and primitive. For what could be worse than not possessing the ability to see world, truly as it is?

On the next morning, Sarah was exhausted. The night didn't bring her rest, hunger wouldn't allow her to sleep. After all, she hadn't eaten for whole day, apart from the small breakfast before the ride. But Sarah didn't say anything, what would be the point? Her parents would not bend to her whims, the servants were specifically ordered not to give her any food, and Sarah would never give them the satisfaction of refusing the princess. Knowing, that her presence would be ignored just like on any other day, Sarah walked up to her open window and climbed out on a thick branch. Slowly, she started to descend down to meet the water, and because her chambers were only about three meters from the water, she was soon in the little boat she had hidden from the sight, using it from time to time in cases such as this. For it wasn't the first time Sarah ran away from home.

Quietly, she climbed into the little boat and took the wooden paddle in her hands, slowly and quietly placing it in the water pushing the water away from the boat. Soon, She disappeared into the night.

Elf folk didn't see the light of the day very often if at all. That was the main reason for their pale skin complexities. But to keep up with the rest of the Underground, Elves created the system where they would look at the intensity of the moon. If the moon was very bright, it meant it was night, when it was dim, it was day time. With this conception, the days were always darker then the night, and elves adapted to sleep during the "day". To this day, Sarah found this very stupid. Why couldn't they just switch around day with night? It was one of the many questions Sarah never dared to ask, for she would hurt the Elfish pride. And Elves were very proud.

Sarah could see everything, thanks to her perfect eyesight and the moonlight. She rowed slowly, careful not to hit any tree with her small boat, maneuvering skillfully in between the trees. It wasn't until some time later, that Sarah heard one if the branches above her snap. Looking up, Sarah saw a dark figure.

" Who are you?" She called out before she thought. What if she brought the attention of the stranger and he would want to harm her? But somehow she knew that the stranger spotted her before she called out. Taking grip on her sword, hidden under the black cloak she wore, her body stiff in defense positions.

" It is only I" The calm voice of Kail was heard.

" How did you… Why are you here?" Sarah asked, or rather demanded. The man tilted his head and dropped down into her boat. The little vessel wobbled and soon both he and she were soaked wet in the water. Sarah gasped for water while keeping herself above the water's surface, her hair and dress sticking to her face and body.

" YOU…!" Sarah gasped as she felt something touch her foot. She shot back up the boat, living the smirking Fae in water.

" I wouldn't stay in that water if I were you. There is a reason why we live on the trees," Sarah told him coldly, twisting her hair to release them from the soaked water. Kail didn't think a long time about it, suddenly appearing in front of Sarah sitting on the boat, opposite to her. Sarah gasped from the surprise and would have fallen into the water once more, if it hadn't been for Kail who gripped her by the arms and pulled her back to him. Everything stilled as Sarah felt heat radiating from his chest, and the sound of Kail's breathing.

" Would you please take your hands off of me" Sarah demanded quickly, uncomfortable with the feeling of peace she felt when in contact with the Fae. The creature released her slowly, as if deliberately hanging on to her. Sarah made sure that her body stayed hidden under the wet cloak, when she began to shiver slightly from cold.

Kail noticed this, as he too, shivered just slightly.

" We should get away from that damn water. Don't you have daylight at all?" he stated it irritated.

" No we do not. We are in the Elvin Kingdom. We do not know how days look like. Most of our people don't even know what sun is" Sarah replied, looking up at the trees.

" And here I thought that elves were intelligent"

" More than you I suppose" Sarah bit back. Kail narrowed his eyes.

" You are quite feisty aren't you?" Sarah, continuing to look at the trees, blinked at him.

" Sorry? Anyways, I know that there is no land for miles from here, but…" With that she hopped on the bark of the nearby tree, holding against the thickest branches. She placed one foot on the top of the branch, and places her weight upon it, moving up. Soon, Sarah found herself on the safe thick branch at east fife meters above the water.

" You are quite the climber, aren't you?" Kail asked her, suddenly appearing in front of her.

" You are quite fast aren't you?" She replied looking down at the lost boat. She sighed, here goes the only boat she had. She would have to steal another one.

Kail smiled. He looked the Elf sitting opposite of him over. She really was beautiful, even when wet. Her pale face shone in the moonlight, tears of water dropping down to her shoulders. Her full breasts were covered by the black cloak she was wearing, yet the shape of them was still fully visible. Her long legs dropped on both side of the branch. Kail raised his eyebrows at that, not everyday he saw a woman sitting in such a pose.

Suddenly, Sarah began taking her cloak off.

" What are you doing?" Kail asked shocked. Sarah halted, her green eyes landed on his.

" Why, I will freeze to death if I stay under this cloak. Don't worry, its not as if I were naked underneath it" She said with a slight smile gracing her lips.

Soon, Kail saw more of her flesh, the soaked silver dress showing out every curve of Sarah's body.

" You know, I could just dry you with magic" He stated. Sarah stopped once more, her eyes at his, surprised.

" Do you really?" The elfish pride in Sarah stopped her from asking for him to actually dry her off.

" Oh, just come here" Kail said impatiently and with a single touch on Sarah's chest, between her breasts, sudden flow of heat surfaced around the Elf girl drying her clothes and hair, re-bouncing back to him. While drying, Kail smelled Sarah's lilac scent delighted in the softness of it.

"Now that we are both dry, I think you ought to answer me few questions, don't you think?" Sarah sighed. Of course he would be asking her questions.

" I would like to clarify that whether I find the question inappropriate or simply too personal, I will not answer it"

" Ah, but you take the meaning of inappropriate differently from others don't you?" Kail asked her haughtily, his eyes shining.

" Is that your first question?"

" No. My first question would be as such: Why am I alive?" Sarah frowned slightly.

" Pardon?"

" Fae's and Eves are not the best of friends are they? Actually I wouldn't count them as friends at all…"

" So why save me?" Sarah asked.

" It is rude to interrupt, especially when it's not one's turn to ask" Sarah narrowed her eyes but silenced.

" Coming back to the question, why didn't you tell someone about me? If you did, I would already be chased by the bunch of you" Sarah tilted her head.

" You know, you are very contradicting. First you announce Elves to e neutral. Than, you tell me that we are all too eager to fight" Kail smiled.

" Yes, originally I had thought you to be innocent, but wasn't it you who had told me about the eagerness to fight equaling to the Orcs?" Sarah nodded.

" I believe I did. I knew how my… family would react upon finding that their daughter is involved with a Fae, not only would they hurt you, the one who saved me, but also punish me, for letting you" Kail looked away at the trees around them, contemplating her response.

" You said to me yesterday, that for my questions, you would answer for a payment. What is the payment?" Sarah asked, suddenly thousands of questions boozing in her head.

" For each of your question, I demand one hour spent with me, unless I wish otherwise" Sarah thought about it. Fae's were known for being unpredictable and dangerous, masters at magic and full of deceit and seduction. Yet, she found herself interested in spending time with him.

" I agree to your demands"

" Good. But first, I have my own questions to ask" Sarah nodded tightly, keeping her eyes averted from Kail.

" What were you doing alone in the forest? A lady like you, isn't that deemed improper?" Kail leaned against the bark f the tree, while Sarah remained perfectly straight.

" I was lost in the woods. This alone is quite unusual, seeing that I know the forest by heart. Well at least I knew. As for it being improper… I suppose that if my stepmother saw this, I would get solid lashings for this. But she didn't. Since my brother is much more valuable than me, I have much more freedom" Sarah said the last word witch such longing, it caught Kail's attention.

" Are you unhappy with your status? You must be someone of importance, daughter of a king or a lord…" Sarah kept her firm face in tact, trying not to show how close to the truth Kail was.

" I just… I just want to travel around the world you know? I would like to become a bard, sing and tell beautiful tales to others… I want to be free" Inside, Sarah frowned at how she seemed to spill everything to the stranger. Kail looked at her thoughtfully, looking as if he were to ask another question, only to stop himself before a single sound came out from his lips.

" Now, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

" I should count this one to your debt"

" Thank you. I would like to ask who are you? From what country do you hail from? Are you a noble, or a commoner?" Kail's lips twitched.

" Should I count your questions separately?"

" No, they are all part of the first one" Sarah answered.

" Now, lets see. From what country do I hail from? From the kingdom of Aroshein, kingdom of vision" Sarah stared at him.

" Aroshein? But… its just a myth. Aroshein doesn't exist!" Kail laughed at this.

" Of course it does. We are not one to boast…"

"Of course you aren't" Sarah muttered darkly.

"And we are not very… social towards other races" Sarah tilted her head.

" But you are a Fae! There are three other Kingdoms occupied by the Fae" Kail nodded in agreement.

" Yes and I heard that one of the King's of the listed kingdoms is coming here, with interest on the princess Alassë Lossëhelin. Are you acquainted with the princess?" Sarah stilled for a second.

" Yes I am" She finally said " We happen to be very close" Kail raised his eyebrows.

" Indeed? How curious. This brings me to thought, Don't you have a husband by now? You never once spoke of him during our conversation" Sarah laughed at that.

" That's because I am not married"

" How so? You are a beautiful young female, with high status, friend to the royal family"

" I take great deal of inspiration from the princess. She is not married either"

" Ah, But King Jareth is about to change that, isn't he?" Sarah's face turned stony cold.

" Not while she has something to say about it" Kail's eyes sparkled with amusement and pleasure.

" Well, I certainly hope she is in luck. I heard that the great Fae king isn't really a nice soul to be around with" Sarah nodded in agreement.

" That is what I heard as well. But that is the reason why King Orophin even thought of a union between Fae and an Elf. Thinking on it from the Kingdom's point of view, such an alliance would prove to be more than helpful in times of war"

"There is no war as of yet," Kail noticed.

" There will always be war in the future. Its in our nature to fight"

" We? You mean the elves?"

" No" Sarah shook her head " I mean all of us. Fae's, Elves, dwarves and other creatures. I have to go. They will be missing me" Sarah stood up careful not to fall off.

" You owe me four hours. Here, have this" Kail closed his hand and when he opened it again, upon his palm rested a beautiful Sapphire blue crystal. A hole drilled in it to let simple delicate silver chain.

" Hold this in your hands and say my name and I will come. You have one week to pay each hour, if you don't call for me, I will come alone at the least convenient time" Sarah took the stone from him delighting in the roughness of it, and the depth of the crystal.

" Wear it at all times. It will calm you down whenever you feel angry" Sarah looked at the crystal in daze.

" Thank you" She thanked and placed the crystal on her neck. With that she hopped on the next branch and slowly walked back to the palace. When she looked back on the branch she was conversing with the Fae. He, however, was gone.

Unknown to Sarah, Kail hid himself in the other tree, observing how she made her way back to her home. He watched the fluency with which she moved, taking careful delicate steps. Something mysterious oozed around her, it was easy to sense for Kail. Something that not even she knew. Adding this to the girl's beauty, intelligence and sharp tongue, Kail felt enchanted by her. Maybe she would prove to be a good distraction from his task. Perhaps, she would be able to help. After all, She was a friend of the Princess.

**AN: Hi there! I know it took me a lot of time, But next time, just PM me to remind me. Or write a review. OR both **

**So this is the beginning, action with start from now on, Jareth will make his appearance soon. As an author, the only thing I get from writing this story are reviews, therefore, I wish you WOULD write a word or two :D**

**By the way please, if you have any questions, ASK :)**

**Anyways, I remain your obedient writer,**

**Saoirse **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours flew by and Sarah reached her room, with few scratches on her hands and legs, nothing else seemed to change in her. Scratches healed very fast in elves, Sarah already could see them disappear. Sighing, she climbed up the room, bumping straight into a man. Gasping surprised, Sarah looked up at his face and her heart stopped.

King Eöl looked down at his daughter with distaste and anger. Only now, did Sarah see his wife standing behind him, her face tight from anger, but surprisingly, not towards her but her father.

" Did I not tell you to stay in your chambers? Did I not tell you that there would be no more of your little escapades?" His voice was low and dangerous, he used this tone only on Sarah and no one else, and she knew that she was in deep troubles. Sarah concentrated on him, already knowing that there would be a big punishment waiting for her, for her little escapade.

" Father…"

"SILENCE! You have neglected my orders. As your father, and your king! Your duty is to obey me" Sarah took a small step back, so small that almost unnoticeable.

" King Jareth will arrive soon and you will not behave like a wild fairy in front of him! From this moment, you will be placed under control, four guards constantly watching over you. There will be no escapades, no trips alone, NOTHING" Sarah looked at her stepmother pleading silently. Inwë looked back at her sadly, and Sarah knew that there was nothing that the woman could do for her. She looked back at her father, her face turning to stone.

" Father why…"

" Silence! You will not speak unless I allow you to. King Jareth changed his plans. He will arrive in three days. He didn't explain why" Sarah knew that the last sentence was a lie, only those close to the king could see it. Sarah saw the slight twitch in his pointing finger in the left hand. It was a sign that he lied, the only sign anyone would get from him.

" You will prepare a warm welcome for him, and you will not disobey me. If you do, you will never see Orophin again" Inwë turned to her husband.

" But…"

" Not from you too Inwë. I will hear no more. Lets go" With this he offered his wife his arm which she accepted after brief hesitation. When the king turned Inwë dropped something small on the floor, passing Sarah last meaning glance before leaving the room with her husband, who would release his frustrations on her soon enough.

When Inwë and Eöl left Sarah's chambers, the girl walked quickly up to the place were Inwë dropped the rolled-up piece of paper, quickly picking it up. Opening it she read the nice handwriting of her stepmother.

_Alassë _

_Every midnight, the guards will fall asleep for two hours. This is your time to go outdoors. Don't trust anyone. Don't trust King Jareth._

_I. _

Sarah stared down at the secret letter, her heart silently thanking her stepmother and her magical abilities she kept secret from her husband. If only her magic was stronger… Once again the thoughts of escaping and becoming a bard came to her, but she quickly waved them away. She had to be with Orophin now. And besides, there was is one more thing she has to do before she run's away.

Tired after the whole day, Sarah sat down on her comfortable bed gazing at the window's frame, her thoughts taking her far away from the room. She had 4 hours of debt to Kail, and one week to pay them off. This shouldn't be a problem. But then, there is the stupid King Jareth coming to take her away from one prison and put her in the other, worse and bigger. Sarah's hands clenched into fists as she thought of marriage. And a marriage to a Fae? That's a pure Catastrophe! Being surrounded by the Fae court, natural enemy of the elves, mocked behind her back, abused by her "husband". Here at least, everyone ignored her. There, in the Kingdom of Goblins, Fae would be merciless towards her. She have heard of the potions they made, for Fae's were masters of spells and magic, potions that could change Elves to Fae, as well as mortals to goblins. Sarah shuddered at the mere thought. She was repulsed to the core thinking of _her_ being a Fae. She did have her pride!

Sarah turned her gaze towards the small clock on her wooden night table. Four fifteen in the morning. Sarah sighed before lying down on the bed. She had a lot of time to midnight, so what would a bit of sleep do?

* * *

Deep in the darkness of the night, Kail remained hidden in the black ink shadows of the trees. His back was leaning against the bark of the tree, one leg falling down towards the earth, the other resting along the thick branch, Ruby crystal in his hand.

" I think I may have found a person who will help us," He said quietly to the crystal. After a moment of brief silence, another voice, raspy and worn away began.

" No one can help us. We need to find the princess by ourselves"

" Yes, but she know the princess. She is her close friend" Kail defended.

" A girl is it? An elf girl at that? How did you meet her? What does she look like?" The voice seemed very interested.

" I…. I saved her life. She fell into a hole, I used my magic to stop her of crashing down… the girl is an elf, she has… long raven hair… porcelain white skin, and those…. Those strange grey eyes. If you look deeply enough, they have silver and gold threads in them…"

The voice stayed quiet for a moment, thinking.

" How does she behave?" Kail laughed.

" Father I have never seen something like this before. None of our ladies behave in such a way. She is proud and behaves almost like a man, straightforward, witty, seems to possess a lot of knowledge. She knew about Aroshein, father. She has heard of us. And…"

" You imbecile! You are searching for the princess, and all the time you had her right in front of you!" The voice boomed. Kail blinked surprised.

" Do you mean to say that…"

" Yes that's exactly what I meant. Test her out before you take her back. We need to be sure that she IS the one we are looking for"

" We are going to meet before this week ends, she is indebted to me" Kail stated.

" Good. Don't let her come to any harm. We need to take her before King Jareth makes her his"

" Yes father"

* * *

Inwë never thought of herself as being the evil stepmother Sarah made her out to be when she first married King Eöl. But truth be told, Inwë never _wanted_ to marry him. Having met Eöl couple of times already, She knew that he was a terrible, possessive man who would use her every time he felt he needed to release his anger and frustrations. This wasn't the life she wanted. Sarah's attitude towards her didn't help much, being cast into the role of evil stepmother, when the daughter was only less than five hundred years old younger than her. But when Orophin was born, everything took turn for the worse. Eöl used her more, convinced he would get more sons, Sarah began to treat her even more coolly than before, and soon, Inwë didn't want to do anything but die. Repulsed by her life, the only thing she was holding on was Orophin and Sarah.

And then, one day, Sarah changed. She began to love her little brother, and respect her. Soon the respect turned into love, when Sarah saw that Inwë wasn't that bad. It all changed over one night. Sarah became very protective over her little brother much to Inwë happiness.

But now, everything would change again. Sarah would marry just as much of a terrible creature as she did, She will live a life of unhappiness, her only duty, to bear children. Inwë knew that the dark reality would damage Sarah's fragile mind. She may be one of the strongest elves she knew, but underneath all that strength Sarah was just a little girl afraid of the world.

She had to do something about the marriage…

* * *

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… _the clock chimed quietly while Sarah slept. Her body relaxed, her face light and free.

_Tick…Tock… Tick… Tock… _in her own world Sarah ran free around the beautiful forest, her bare feet…

_Bong… Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong,,,, Bong…Bong…Bong…Bong… Bong…. Bong… BONG… _Sarah woke up with a start. Midnight. Her dram was gone, darkness creeping into her heart once more. It was time to pay of half of the debt. Quickly standing up on her wobbly legs, Sarah walked to her wardrobe pulling out a white flowy shirt with simple silver trousers she made herself. Dressing up quickly, Sarah raised her crystal with her hand and whispered:

" Kail" And just like that the Fae was here. Sarah dropped the crystal back on her chest, her eyes locked on his.

" We have two hours", She stated. Kail raised his eyebrows.

" Why?" He asked, curious, taking in the form of the beautiful Elf with raised eyebrows. She was dressed like a man would be dressed. How curious…

Sarah walked up to the windowsill, upon which she sat down, before answering.

" I've been punished. Be thankful we have two hours at all. If not for my stepmother…"

" Well then, we will just get on with the talking. Tell me… How long do you know the royal family?" Sarah frowned.

" All my life"

" Ah… And you treat the princess like a sister?"

" May I ask why is it that you are so interested in the Princess? Crushes are really unhealthy you know"

" Crushes? What's that?" Sarah frowned.

" I… I don't know… It seemed to be the good word to use…" Something wasn't right. Where did she learn this word?

" Who wouldn't be interested?"

" You're a Fae"

" You are an Elf"

" Your interest in the princess can mean no good"

" So does your un-womanly behavior" Sarah gasped shocked and angry. Did he just….

"Really? I am sorry to hear that. It seems that I must educate myself in this aspect" She said slowly, cold seeping out of her words.

" I am sorry…" Kail began.

" Are you? Are you really?" Sarah's words turned sharp.

Silence loomed over them.

" I have but one more question to ask" Sarah didn't answer.

" Are you the princess?"

* * *

Jareth, King of Goblins, was a misunderstood man. Everyone took him for a villain, to be defeated and forgotten. The truth was, that he was much worse. And he would not be forgotten. Living with bunch of primitive creatures, the only contact with Fae would be during the annual court and balls. His Labyrinth, defeated only once. Defeated by the girl who stole his heart away. A girl that he would possess soon. She would be his. She was meant to be his.

And by the gods, She _would _be.

**AN: Hi there, I know this chapter is very short, I promise that the next one will be super long. I wanted to introduce some of the new characters ( Jareth was here!) and evolve others. I actually feel quite stupid posting such a short chapter, so the next one will be much longer.**

**As always, I love reviews, they always make me smile. **

**I will see YOU in the next chapter which I should post in less than a week. I actually really got into this story so it has my full concentration. **

**I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed especially Charlotte4SometimeS. Love you too :D**

**See you all in the next chapter,**

**Saoirse**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sarah sat there, opposite to Kail, in her bedroom. His question still ringing in her head.

_Are you the princess?_

Kail observed her face, and when he saw surprise and shock he already knew the answer.

" Why did you lie to me?"

" I thought that was the last question" Sarah ignored the question asked, her voice cold.

" You didn't really answer me"

" And yet you know the answer. What do you want from me?" Kail sighed and stood up, starting to pace around the room.

" Aroshein is dying" he began " We were dying for centuries now, waiting for the one who would save us. Who would bring light to our homes. My kingdom fallen under darkness. We thrive on sunlight, without it there is only so much we can handle. There was a prophecy made, when the light first disappeared. By marriage a girl of the wooden elves would be bound to us. She would free us, give us the light back. She would fight a battle that she would win, when all seemed to be lost" Sarah didn't respond for a very long time her brow wrinkled, eyes gazing into the distance in thought.

" How do you know its me?" She finally dared to ask.

" The girl is a Princess. She bears a mark after her secret victory" Sarah tilted her head.

" Victory? What victory?"

" Sarah, you're adopted"

* * *

The goblin king, a man of terror and fear and pain. Goblin King, a man who always got what he wanted. And soon he would get the thing he wanted the most in his world. A wife.

Sarah, he whispered her name, delicately, softly. She would be his, just as she was meant to. Her victory was her fall. She was marked by the Labyrinth as his, and there was nothing that would change that.

The immortal, dark king sat upon his black steed, straight and powerful. He waited for more than a century for this. He finally found her.

Goblin king, a man with desire. Soon he would reach his beloved.

* * *

" I am sorry. What?" the atmosphere in the room was as tight as a string.

" You are not an Elven princess by birth. You were a human once. When you were fifteen years old" Sarah didn't understand. Surely she would know if she were adopted! Why the mere idea of adoption was just ridiculous!

" That's not true"

" Sarah look" Kail began with a sigh " Elves are born just like humans aren't they? But at the age of 21 they stop growing and stay like that for all eternity" Sarah nodded hesitantly.

" You completed the Labyrinth at the age of 15. You were a normal human. You had a family of your own, a young brother named Toby. You won him back! But, the journey through the labyrinth changed you. It seems that you had an ancestor who happened to be a VERY powerful wooden elf. Someone from the royal family. You Sarah, did what no other ever accomplished. You changed your nature. However your family saw this, saw the changes in you, and no one can know of the underground and magic up in the aboveground. Even you forgot your run through the Labyrinth, everyone does. Your family couldn't live. King Richard found you and… he…"

" He killed them, didn't he? He killed my mother, my father and brother" Kail didn't answer for a moment, only looked into her eyes and nodded. Sometimes words were just not enough.

" So why would he keep me? He doesn't _care_ about me"

" You are a miracle Sarah. No one, _no one_, has changed his or her species before. It's almost impossible. Only you accomplished that"

" At what cost?" Sarah asked quietly, staring through the window, her voice bitter. Kail sat down next to her and embraced her. Sarah didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to feel someone's warmth. She wanted to _feel_.

" Don't think like that. You cannot think like that or else you will fall. Your family wouldn't want that for you" Sarah let a small tear fall down her porcelain cheek. She was so confused. Nothing was right anymore.

" For 102 years I was living a lie," She whispered to herself. Kail heard it.

" Now its time to escape from this trap. Sarah you are in grave danger. _He_ is coming, he will be here soon. He wants you for his own" Sarah looked up at him, her eyes suddenly clear.

" How do you know all this?" Kail exhaled softly.

" My father. He looked after you after the Labyrinth. But he couldn't do anything when you were taking here, becoming princess Alassë or else he would be discovered. No one can know about us Sarah, we are too weak to resist any attacks right now. We need you" Sarah pulled away from his embrace, her eyes thoughtful.

"You said that I have to marry. Marry who?" Kail smiled sadly.

" Me"

Silence. Sarah wasn't surprised.

" You're the Prince of Aroshein aren't you?" Kail nodded.

" I am" Sarah stood up and walked over to the window.

" For 102 years I was trapped. I was a prisoner. Now I can escape just into another prison? Is this my fate?" Kail opened his mouth to respond, yet Sarah stopped him with her hand.

" I am a princess. By birth or not, I still am. And princesses are not there to do whatever they like. We serve our people. You're saying I must marry you, and bear you children in order to save your kingdom. I promise you that it will be what I will do, once I see proof to your words" Kail looked in awe at the female before him. She was beautiful, wise and loyal. She would make a perfect queen.

" Here is your proof" He said and in his hand appeared a scroll. He handed it over to Sarah who opened it delicately, minding not to tear edges off.

_When lights die down,_

_When hidden truth will be revealed,_

_A grown up girl will be forgiven._

_Her soul will save what saved needs be,_

_Becoming one of us in dire need. _

_The princess of the elven kind, _

_Will come and save us,_

_With her heart, courage and wisdom,_

_After finishing the riddle._

Sarah reread the prophecy again and again.

" Who wrote this?" She finally asked.

"A seer that died with the light" Kail's voice suddenly felt empty, wistful. Sara turned to him.

" You were in love with her," She whispered.

" She was my sister"

* * *

How many names were there for silence. There was quietude, stillness, peace, hush, tranquility, noiselessness, soundlessness, secretiveness, reticence, and taciturnity. Yet none of these words could really describe this type of silence that would be found in Princess Alassë bedroom. Sarah didn't know what to say, didn't _feel_ she could say anything. Therefore as the result, Sarah and Kail did nothing but remain as they were. Suddenly Sarah heard the guards shift.

" You are our hope" Kail said finally, his voice dry with sorrow, quiet like a candle flame. Sarah walked to him and keeled down to face him.

" I don't know what battle I will have to face. How much I will lose. But I will help you, this I swear on my name, my family's and yours as well" And with this she kissed him on the lips. The guards were at the doors. By the time they opened the door, he was gone.

**AN: right, I know this is super short but I hope that you enjoyed it at least, if not, next chapter will be much longer, so bear with me. Please review. Have a merry christmas, though I am ssure we will meet before it**

**Saoirse**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sarah sat down on her bed, her thoughts circling around the past events. She kissed him. She promised something very important to him. Now it was too late to back out. What was said was said, and she had to be brave.

She lay down on her bed, her eyes gazing on the wooden panels over her head. How much did she change over these few days, it was almost unbelievable. A few days a go she was just a princess, a spoiled little princess, selfish, and many times rude, with the exception of Orophin and Inwë. Then she met him, and, as much as she hated to admit it, he changed her. She thought about the kingdom, up till now thought to be non-existing. And it was there all along, all this time hiding, dying away. How did she know that Kail spoke the truth, she wasn't sure, but she felt it. Why would he come here at all if all his words were lies? Maybe he was an enemy, thinking that by taking an Elven princess, he would have a trading card against the kingdom of Eolsis. The kingdom had many enemies and it would be a good move. Or _maybe_ he was speaking the truth all along, that she wasn't a princess by birth, She wasn't even real Elf! She had a family somewhere Aboveground once, in a place no magical being lived, and none visited, save for the Goblin King. _Goblin King_…

He was coming here. He was already on his way, his arrival scheduled for tonight's evening. Was it true that she really did master the great legendary Labyrinth, the same that no one else had ever conquered? Bested the man who thrived on games and mischief, equaling his difficult subjects, a man who was never beaten, even as a child? Kail's words fit perfectly in her situation. Goblin King was coming here, to get _her_, when he never married before, never romanced or courted any female secluded to his castle in the middle of the maze. But, if it were true, why didn't she remember anything? Why didn't she remember anything before she was fifteen years old…

_You completed the Labyrinth at the age of fifteen…_

According to all legends, anyone who saw or touched the Labyrinth would lose the memory of it, but that doesn't explain why she couldn't remember _anything_ during and before the challenge. She couldn't even remember the aboveworld, less the family she was supposed to have. But something in her, deep down hidden from the world awakened, something that Sarah never felt before. A part of her, unlocked after all this time hidden from _her_.

But there was another matter at hand. _ Why_ did she feel connected with Kail? Why did she kiss him? She knew, she _felt _that it was right thing to do, but _why_? Why did she feel that she had to help Aroshein, something in her burning to _try_ to help. Why? Why, why, why, why, why, why?

Sarah sighed, as she heard a knock on the door, then a click and the Queen entered the chambers. The older woman smiled sadly, a beautiful blue dress in her hand. It was delicate, made out of Satin, with the sleeves made of white veil, starlight, Sarah recognized immediately. The neckline was shaped into a square shape, not too revealing , though neither hid too much, and the skirts flowed down freely.

" Alassë, your father told you to wear this. The king will come in few minutes, he is already in the town" Sarah looked at her with grey face, her eyes dim at the thought of the man. She couldn't marry him, she already promised another. What would she do now?

Taking the dress into her hands she walked over to her bed and took off her clothes left only in the undergarments, which she took off as well changing into the dress. It was made for the bare skin, to highlight the Elven complexity. It was an Elven dress, fit only for the royalty. And that made it so despicable.

Queen Inwë looked away as the girl dressed, her eyes fixed on the window panel.

" I don't know why King Jareth wants you Alassë, he never showed interest in any female before. But, you have to behave because if you don't…" Karen stopped, as if short of breath. Sarah turned to her the dress fit perfectly on her body.

" Your father… Well _I _will be punished" Sarah's eyes widened, unbelievingly.

" No, that's not f-" She stopped herself. Why did this sentence sound so familiar?

" So please. _Please_ Alassë, don't be hostile. Not this time. Your father hopes for a stable alliance by this marriage, and he doesn't want anything to go wrong" Oh _damn_, she was deep in it now.

" I…"

" Please Alassë" Sarah looked up the begging eyes and sighed. Oh this would be a disaster.

" I will try"

It would be no use. For she was promised to another.

* * *

The goblin King finally arrived to the capital city of Eolsis, after four days of hard journey by carriage, horse and boat. OHw he hated all this _medieval_ transport, but alas he was on a business trip and had to show some respect ot his hosts.

Upon reaching the palace, he made his way out of the little boat, wrinkling his nose from the smell of fish. He then walked proudly on the wooden bridges, as if he had owned the whole place altogether, dressed in the richest Goblin King regalia, black, to symbolize the goblin Kingdom. He just _loved_ how those elves would cower before him,and normally would stretch their fear to his own amusement, though not today. Today, he would meet his beloved, his champion, his wife-to-be. And that thought alone made him grin like a hungry wolf.

He could see the crystal palace in the trees, stretching on dozens of trees, linked together by the wooden bridges with crystal flooring. It was quite beautiful, even he had to admit it, and _pulsed_ with life. This delicious _life_. Maybe he would even bring his goblins here someday? They certainly would like a big meal after such a long time...

The elf that showed him the way was much shorter than him, with equally pale blond hair as little fact remainded the Goblin King that every wooden elf had blonde hair, there were only few exceptions to that rule.

Almost there, he thought, almost there.

* * *

Inwë left Sarah to herself for the last moments before the Goblin King arrived, and Sarah knew exactly what to do.

" Kail, come here, I need you" She whispered softly, and there he was, sitting on her chair comfortably, as if he never left. The smile left his face as he saw Sarah's somber expression.

" What happened? Sarah are you alright?" He walked up to her embracing her. Sarah relished in the comfort he gave her.

" He came, he is here. And Inwë is going to get hurt if I say no when he will officially ask me. What do I do?" Kail stood quietly, content in feeling her safe in his arms. However the mere thought that someone else would marry Sarah was unacceptable to him, made his blood boil, and he wouldn't it that happen. She was needed, not only by him but his kingdom. She was their only hope.

" Shh, its okay we will think of something… but what" He started to murmur into her ear, stroking her raven hair.

" I can't run away, not only will they catch me but they will punish Inwë too, and she is innocent, she didn't do anything wrong!" Sarah said exasperated, walking out of Kail's embrace and pacing around the room. Kail followed her with his eyes, gazing thoughtfully, when a small idea, quickly evolved in his mind.

" Do you know of a human story called Romeo and Juliet?" he asked suddenly, stopping Sarah in her track.

" Why of course!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Kail sat down on the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes.

" We will do just the same. We will have to kill you, so that everyone here thinks you are dead, and in the night I will take away and we will run away together to Aroshein" Sarah looked at him sarcastically, all traces of panic disappearing.

" You want to kill me" He nodded " And bury me" He nodded once more "And then free me. This is the worst idea I have ever heard" Kail smiled.

" Yes, but you didn't hear many ideas as of yet, so really it's the best idea we have"

Sarah stared at him, just few meters away from him.

" And how exactly will you kill me and bring me back to life? Using some legendary poison? Are you going to steal it from Juliet's tomb?" She asked sarcastically, and looked surprised when Kail's face lightened.

" But… But there isn't a potion like that! You've got to be kidding, I was just kidding with the tomb stealing… And the Elves are not in possession of potions, we are specializing in charms, and there are none that…" She stopped, her eyes widening. Sarah turned her eyes on Kail, realization dawning.

" No… There _is_ a charm that would be just about right" She looked down on the blue crystal that lay proudly on her chest.

" The necklace, I will use it to paralyze my body temporarily. I found the spell for that a long time ago, never thinking that I would actually use it... My heart will beat so slowly that it will be considered to stop at all. That's genius, and its quick in making as well! Inwë will be safe and I will escape that…"

Knock, knock, knock

" Alassë come he's here" It was Inwë voice and Sarah looked back on Kail.

" I am coming, give me a moment please" She called out to her stepmother, as she ran to the desk taking out a small, half burned book. Opening it, Sarah looked through the pages hastily, before stopping on one particular and ripping it out. She circled the title of the spell she wanted to use and took of her necklace, wrapping the page around it and passing it to Kail.

" Take this to an elf named Angrod Séregon, he lives on the edge of the forest. Go now before you are found!" Kail nodded and turned to leave, when Sarah stopped him placing her hand on his shoulder.

" Oh And Kail" She whispered quietly " This crystal didn't seem to work. IT never clamed me down. actually I think it did the opposite" Kail smiled softly and his eyes said:

_Because it wasn't meant to_

And he disappeared leaving Sarah disorientated. What _did _the crystal do then?

Inwë looked quietly on Sarah's tight face as they walked through the bridge to the throne room, where King Jareth awaited along with the King of Eolsis. The stepmother knew that something was wrong with Sarah, but knew that there wasn't anything she could do. And the feeling of this hopelessness was what depressed her the most.

Sarah and her stepmother reached the throne room, stopping just outside the doors leading them into it. The guard looked at them, and opened the doors, at the same time saying in his booming voice.

" Queen Inwë of Kingdom Eolsis with Princess Alassë of the Kingdom Eolsis" and the two ladies entered the half full room, every eyes set on the young and beautiful princess, but more importantly a pair of mismatched eyes that glimmered with triumph. Sarah was looking at the Goblin King.

* * *

Jareth stared at the girl before him with awe and triumph. Here she was, an object of his desire, _his_ future wife. She was so beautiful so grown up, so _fresh_. He laughed as he saw the memories flood back to her, one by one and looked over her beautiful form. That dress really did highlight her curves, every single one, forcing Jareth to hold himself from attacking her and doing it right there, right now. She was beautiful. She was his. And he would use every single part of her.

King Eöl motioned the two ladies forward impatiently, observing Goblin King's face, while Sarah looked right back at the Fae prince, her defiance returning to her in a flick of a second.

" King Jareth, may I present my daughter Princess Alassë Gilraen Lossëhelin, Princess of the Kingdom of the Wooden Elves" Sarah stopped before the Goblin King and did a barely visible curtsy. Her eyes were cold, and she recognized the man. Memories seemed to flood in at such rate that it was a surprise she didn't collapse under their weight.

" Princess Alassë, Charming in meeting you" Goblin King smirked as he bowed to her slightly.

" Its very good of you to come… my lord" Every word she said was like a knife digging deep into her pride. Jareth seemed to sense that, as he smiled devilishly.

" Yes, I don't believe I would rather be anywhere but here. It's a beautiful palace I must say" Sarah nodded stiffly, looking at her father with guilty eyes. No, not father, King Eöl.

" How long will you stay my lord?" the Queen asked gently, holding tightly Sarah's hand.

" Until the wedding I suppose. So about three days I would say" He said it in such careless manner that made Sarah's heart clench from anger. She would NEVER marry that pompous, arrogant…

" I wonder, if I could have a talk with your daughter King Eöl" the Elven king looked at Sarah with warning in his eyes, before nodding and giving a tight smile.

" Yes of course. Alassë, please show the king the royal gardens" Sarah muffled her sigh.

" As you wish my lord" She replied civilly and showed Jareth out of the room. After walking enough distance that no one would hear them, Jareth stopped Sarah with his hand and turned her to face him.

" My dearest Sarah how _are _you? I see that your dreams really did come true. You, being an elven princess about to marry a King, your life seems to be complete" Sarah turned from him and took another step.

" I don't know _why ever _you want to marry me but I promise you this won't happen. _Ever_" Goblin King laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement, before growing serious.

" You know" He said and his face lost all the smile " I searched for you for _years_, and when I found out that your family was dead… It was really a big shock, especially the death of the young master Toby, you remember him don't you?" Sarah didn't answer, as she led him to the gardens.

" But then I found you again, and I promise _you _that I will never let you go again" Sarah stopped her head snapping up to him.

" Don't make promises you can't keep" She replied quietly and deadly.

" I should say the same for you my dear"

The couple appeared in the small garden that was built on the only patch of land around. A fountain, a weeping willow, rose bushes and tulips all circled around them, symbols of love and desire and romance, visible everywhere, yet Sarah felt none of those. Instead, she felt hatred towards the Fae standing opposite of her.

" Go away" Jareth smirked and in an instant was upon her. She tried to free herself, but he was stronger, much stronger, with ease holding her in place, his long arms around her as he whispered into her ear.

" There is _nothing_ that will make me go away right now. You have no _idea_ how long I have waited for this moment, to find you, to _have _you. And here you are, soon to be mine, less than three days to our wedding" Sarah froze unable to speak for a moment. Then She turned her head to meet his mismatched eyes and replied.

" I don't understand everything right now. Everything is hazy and there are things that I didn't remember, revealed all at once. But what I know – Goblin king – is that I would never marry you on my own account, and I will never be an easy wife. therefore, it would be much better, for your sake and mine, to leave this palace and never come back" Jareth let her go, and Sarah stumbled on her feet, moving away from him.

" You know" He said slowly, thoughtfully, raising his eyes from the ground looking up into the green orbs " that is just the thing. I don't want a nice, obedient wife, that is just so _boring_, don't you think? I want fire dear Sarah" She raised her eyebrows before replying.

" You want fire? Than make yourself one, there's plenty of wood around, and leave _me _alone" She turned and took a step away from the Goblin King, when she felt an iron grip on her wrist. Looking down, she saw Jareth's hand holding on to her tightly. She looked up to his face, and twisted at the sight of the angered face.

" You will not turn your back on _me_ precious. I won't let you, not this time" he tried to pull her into a kiss, but Sarah already saw it coming and with a large smash she slapped the Goblin king.

" Don't you _dare_ touch me. You have no rights as of yet. You want fire? Well, _here_ it is. Do you like it?" And she ran for it, leaving the Fae King in state of shock, his left cheek red from the impact.

" That _woman_" He whispered darkly, lust and desire overpowering him.

* * *

The next day passed with Sarah in the hiding. The news spread that the Elven princess would _finally_ get married, and to the Goblin King no less! People remarked on how well they fit together, how alike they were, when really they had _no_ idea how different they were from each other. Sarah sighed as she hid in her bedroom, away from her father and the Goblin king, and her stepmother, even her little brother. How stupid could people get? _Why _do they think they know everything about other people, when in fact they have no idea? Sarah _hated_ that and the mere thought of all the gossips made her red from anger.

Kail did not come on the next day of the Goblin King's arrival, and Sarah was left alone with the king, who seemed to think that she was already his, attempting to steal a kiss from her, constantly trying to trick her into submitting. He was a dark Fae, at least half, the Blonde hair were very misleading, yet his character really showed it. It was said that he was born after the romance of the dark Goblin king with the light virgin princess, but then again it was just a gossip.

Two days left.

The day before the wedding, Kail did come, with the crystal in a little box. He appeared to Sarah in her bedroom, before she was forced to go out with the Goblin King to show the lands. He looked tired, worn off, and on the question why, he answered that there were a lot of things he had to gather for the enchantment.

He appeared suddenly, making Sarah gasp in surprise as her eyes momentarily widened and jump up from the windowsill.

" Kail! Do you have it?" He gave her small tired smiled and took out a small wooden box size of a fist.

" Here, this Ang - Ang-rod, or whatever his name is told me that you wear this before you go to sleep and then the charm will work almost instantaneously, paralyzing your whole body and slowing down the blood circulation. Just don't wear it before going to sleep, once on it will paralyze you completely. Oh, and one more thing, you cannot take it off at all, or else you will wake up. We have to find some way to stop people from taking it off" Sarah sat down by the windowsill gazing out thoughtfully.

" We could… I could write a letter, saying that I wouldn't marry the King and then add few things that I want done after my death, and leaving the necklace on will be one of them. That way, no one will dare touch it" Kail smiled and nodded happily.

" Yes, that will do. Lets write it now"

" No" Sarah shook her head, turning her gaze back to him " I have lunch now and then I will have to go out with _him_ again. Besides, someone could find it too early and everything will fall down into ruins." Sarah fidgeted with her fingers, feeling her dry skin. She would have to put leaves on them, or else they would hurt later.

" Maybe you're right. But please do write it, everything is at stake right now" Sarah nodded.

" I will. Now go, before someone finds you"

"You know, I really do not like the plan of killing you" Sarah raised her eyebrows at him.

" Yes, but it was your plan from the start"

" Doesn't mean that I like it" He muttered darkly.

" Do you think I do? Oh, never mind, just go already"

The strange Fae disapeared.

* * *

" Little Sarah. Where will you take us this time? What is there to see on this swamp?" Sarah gritted her teeth, but said nothing. Instead, she just pointed with her hand to the ladder that would show them the way down to the boat station. The Goblin king raised his elegant eyebrows but complied and climbed down into the boat. Sarah followed his actions, throughout the whole action repeating her mantra not to get angry, not to get angry, soon it would be over, do NOT get angry.

When both Sarah and the Goblin King were safe in the boat she took a paddle and began to row. She sat in the front of the boat, balancing their weight, focusing on the paddle. Water would soak down when the paddle was raised into the air, quickly reaching Sarah's hand, wetting it in the same time moistening the wood, and the water smelled of dead fish. That's peculiar, she thought.

" Why so silent little lamb? Tomorrow is our wedding you should be honored that _I _chose you" Sarah had to bite down her tongue so hard that soon she felt the salty blood let out of the muscle, it was _that_ hard to stop herself from responding. She had to act depressed and silent, if the plan could work. Jareth raised his eyebrows at the silence.

" I waited so long for this moment, did you know that? To marry the only champion of the Labyrinth, my equal, my _love_" that did it. Sarah halted her rowing.

" You don't love me. You don't know how to love, only how to possess, and that's exactly what you want from me" She said it so quietly, that only a Fae or an Elf could hear her. The king silenced for a while, and Sarah could _feel_ his anger, buzzing around, and that tension in the air, smell of suffocating _death_.

" Do not _dare_ –" His voice was low and hoarse " to _think_ you know anything about my feelings. You know _nothing_ about me, but soon – soon you will. Soon you will know _everything_ about me and you will **know** – " His voice got louder and louder, Goosebumps spread on Sarah's body " – Sarah _dear_, you should know this – I do not _care what_ you think about me, but I will **not** be told about my own feelings, feelings **you** know nothing about!" Sarah took a deep breath before replying.

" You say you don't care, and yet to tell me you love me. How can you call this _love_, when you don't _care _about**_ me?" _**Jareth's breathing was heard, it was raspy and quick.

" You _dare –"_

" I hate you" That stopped him in his tracks. He froze, his face turned stony grey. Sarah gulped, her throat contracting.

" It doesn't matter, You will marry me tomorrow whether you like it or not" Sarah didn't answer, and the rest of the journey was spent in the silence.

* * *

" Everything alright?" Sarah turned when closing the doors of her bedroom, to find Kail sitting anxiously on her bed. She shook her head worry and anger in her eyes.

" Doesn't matter. Lets write the damn note" Kail knew better than to keep on asking, instead nodding as Sarah walked over to her little desk, taking the set before it and taking out paper and feather pen. Thinking for a second, she started:

_Dearest Inwë, _

_I am sorry. I won't marry the Goblin King even if the world falls down over and over again. Please forgive me. I want your husband and king to know that I know his secret he hid from me for so many years._

_Upon you reading this, I will surely be dead, and I wish for you these few things: I want no harm to befall on you Inwë due to my actions. I wish that all my books and belongings belong to my brother Orophin, and lastly that my beloved blue crystal remain on my neck after I am dead. Those three things, I love you and Orophin so very much. _

_I am sorry,_

_Alassë _

Sarah stared at the note, reading it again and again.

" I finished," she said at last and Kail walked over to her, the floor creaked quietly under his weight. He leaned over her shoulder, reading the words carefully.

" It will do" Sarah took the box and opened it. The crystal inside looked exactly as he did before, nothing special about it.

" You didn't tell me what exactly was the purpose of this crystal," She reminded him.

" Not everything has a purpose my dear" He gave her a sly grin.

" Yes, but this does, I know it" Kail sighed, as Sarah took the silver chain into her hand and raised the crystal to her eye level, inspecting it closer.

" It heightens senses" He replied finally. Sarah turned her eyes on him.

" You mean, my anger, my joy, my _desire_" her eyes turned hard " You tricked me! You influenced me with this stone to agree to marry you! You are not much better than **_him_**" Kail looked at her, hurt and anger began creeping into his eyes.

" This crystal didn't create _new _emotions! Its just heightened the ones that were there already!" Sarah turned away from him.

" Sarah" He rasped out, catching her wrist and turning her back to him " I would **never** do something as bad as controlling you. I have too much respect for you to do such a thing" His voice calmed down " I admire you too much" Sarah looked at him pondering.

" We will talk about this later. I need to die first" she said with a small smile as she lay down on the bed. Kail passed her an small empty tube, with traces of common poison left. Sarah gripped it in her hand and placed the necklace over her head.

Suddenly, she felt cold, very cold, small shivers escaping, before she knew it, Sarah saw spots and then darkness a she fell down to the bed, still holding the tube. Kail reached down and kissed her forehead before stretching back up and disappearing from the room, with promises of returning.

* * *

" Your majesty! Your majesty!" King Eöl looked up from his throne to one of the many servants of the castle, a male guard rushing into the room, catching the attention of the three people present in the throne room.

" Your majesty! Something… terrible happened!" King Eöl rolled his eyes, as he felt The Goblin King and Queen Inwë stares on him.

" On with it man!" he ordered and the guard nodded wildly.

" The princess –" Jareth straightened up.

" What of her?"

" She – she is dead!" Silence. Then chaos exploded in the room, when Jareth roared.

" WHAT!" In the same time Inwë clutched her heart, while King Eöl tried to calm everyone down.

" Surely not. Perhaps she's just sleeping" The guard shook his blond head.

" She's not breathing and doesn't move. No pulse and… she has a tube with poison" He finished quietly, as the Goblin King rushed out of the room, followed by Inwë and king Eöl.

The doors to Sarah's bedroom were open, three guards standing inside and a doctor kneeling beside the bed, examining Sarah's body. Seeing the royalty bursting in, he shook his head slightly.

" What's wrong with her?" the Goblin king roared, effectively frightening everyone in the room. The healer gulped heavily before answering in tight voice.

" She's dead your majesty. Killed herself with this" He raised the tube up to the sight " A common poison found in the dwarf kingdom. Kills instantly. She left a letter though" the healer finished and everyone looked at his left hand, holding the folded letter. When the Goblin King leaned over to snatch it, the healer shook his head and retreated.

" This letter is only for Karen. It is up to her whether she shows it to your majesties" the Fae king growled.

" What is your name, healer?" He asked

"Angrod Séregon sire"

" Give me the letter Angrod Séregon," The king growled, and when the healer didn't comply, Inwë walked up to him and reached for the letter.

" Thank you healer" She said as he passed the piece of parchment to her with a nod. She read through the note quickly, tears brimming in her eyes as she finished. She passed the letter to her husband who scanned the letter as well, his face growing red from anger, those blue eyes bulging out dangerously.

The king passed the letter to the Goblin King who read it. Upon finishing his dropped the letter and stormed out of the room. Inwë looked at her husband in fear as he finally let out a scream of frustration and anger. She walked up to him and embraced him, effectively calming the old King down.

" We have to bury her" She whispered sadly, tears shining on her cheeks.

" Tomorrow" The king rasped out and left the room.

_I know your secret…_

* * *

The funeral took place on the next day. The gossips soon broke out, theories of the Princess Alassë death circling around the kingdom. No one believed even for a second that the princess was assassinated, as was said in the official diagnose. The elves were known for making very complex theories, no wonder some naïve young female came up with a theory that the princess was associated with the revolutionists of the north, who were now fighting against the parliament of the human kingdom Scotland, and had to kill herself when finding out about the marriage, because… It would go on and on, And soon no one was sure how Alassë even died, was she drowned or suffocated.

The funeral took place when the green planet Sovius circled the sky, signaling the afternoon. The princess was dressed into the most beautiful golden dress, diamond necklaces and bracelets covering her smooth body, her beautiful raven hair curled up with a diamond tiara placed upon them, The crystal stayed on the princess's neck as she wished hidden from the view by an enchantment.

The princess was placed in a crystal coffin, and placed down on the water, magically floating. With the Goblin King, King Eöl, Queen Alassë, Prince Orophin and the court standing on the water platforms saying their goodbye to the beautiful princess, and offering their condolences to the Goblin King and the royal family. And the coffin was set to go, swim forever between the trees of the kingdom Eolsis, in peace.

The Goblin King disappeared, never to come back to the Kingdom of Eolsis again.

* * *

Hours passed, and the crystal coffin floated slowly, without any particular direction. Everything was quiet, as if the nature showed respect for the departed.

A shadow landed on the coffin quite suddenly, out of nowhere. The peace of the forest dropped as the water rings spread from the coffin and a loud creak of opening doors could be heard.

Kail looked down on the sleeping beauty, bewildered and enchanted by the jewels and dress she wore. He sat there for a second, just gazing at the princess, memorizing her image. Then, he looked down on her chest looking for the crystal. He frowned, when he couldn't find it, reaching with his hand on her chest, his heart started to beat like a hammer, loudly and quickly. The sudden wave of relief flooded him, when his fingers felt the smooth crystal. It was invisible. Sarah was alive, not dead after all. He gently touched for the silver invisible chain and took the necklace away from the beauty sleeping in the coffin.

For moments nothing happened, making Kail despair and fear that the crystal really did kill her. But then her long black eyelashes fluttered showing those beautiful, magnificent forest green eyes…

" You're ok!" he exclaimed in relief, embracing her confused form.

" What… Why am I dressed in jewels?" Sarah asked, her voice slurred and eyes unfocused. Kail kissed her embrace.

" It worked! Sarah it worked! You're free!" Sarah smiled at him tiredly, but the smile quickly rubbed off, and her eyes widened as she saw…

" Well, well, thank you for bringing her back from the dead Fae Prince. You have done me a great service" And Kail saw darkness as the person behind him hit him in the head with something resembling a baseball bat – what's a baseball hat?

" Now princess, I think it is time you joined me, finally" The voice mocked the princess, taking the defenseless confused princess into his arms and disappearing into the night.

**AN: Alright, this was a LOOONG chapter, I know, I just wanted to get to this point in one go. Now the fluff ends and the adventure begins. Afterall, after end comes a beginning. Please review and tell me everything you think about it ( unless you don't think) and I will see you next chapter, though I am thinking of discontinuing the story, because, frankly, I am bored with it. Please review and have great New year :D**

**Oh and by the way, someone PM'd me about the names, really all the Elven names are translated from J.R Tolkien's Elven language. So:**

**Alasse is Sarah**

**Orophin is Toby**

**Inwe is Karen **

**Eol is Robert**

**With respect,**

**Saoirse **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN: So yeah, I am alive. I wasn't bothered to write anything for some time, but I am back for now, we will see how long it will go **

The darkness wasn't welcoming, and when a bleak white spot appeared in front of her eyes, she welcomed it with relief. For hours, all she saw was darkness, and it scared her, it was overwhelmingly giant, not like that time when she passed away in her bed on the last night in the palace.

"You're awake," A voice stated in a matter- of- fact tone.

Sarah felt a frown on her forehead, as she forced her eyes to open, pleading that they would not succumb to the darkness anymore she just couldn't handle it. Not now, not now.

The first image she saw was a handsome man, a very handsome man, with wavy blond hair with streaks of ginger around the ears. His features were sharp with razor sharp blue eyes and thin eyes. He was tall, taller than her that's for sure, and wore loose shirt with black tights.

" I haven't noticed" Her voice dripped with sarcasm, as she concentrated on the man before her and controlled her voice so that it would not shake involuntary.

And the stranger smiled, for the first time revealing extremely sharp teeth.

" What a pity"

Sarah let the silence succumb for a second, instead began looking around the surroundings, carefully, slowly, feeling the pain in her neck from the lack of comfortable bed.

It appeared that they were still in the forest, but it was one of the parts she had never been to, and that fact scared her, being in the unknown.

" Where are we?" She forced her voice to be calm. What use would there be if the man knew her feelings " And who are _you_?"

The man stood up, from his former sitting position by the bark of one of the trees. That was when Sarah felt the bark behind her out back. She looked down to see herself in jewels and the golden dress. Touching her forehead she felt the tiara.

" You don't want money. You want me. Do you think that by having me, you will be able to threaten Eolsis? I am a dead princess remember?" She also stood up, surprisingly she didn't feel dizzy, as she measured the stranger with her gaze.

The man in turn examined her with appreciation.

" You will do perfectly," He said with respect, and Sarah felt her stomach drop.

" And may I ask for _what?_ And won't you answer my questions?"

The man didn't answer, instead, he turned away from her and whistled into the night's air. In the matter of seconds, Sarah was surrounded by dozen of men, all clad in black clothes just as the stranger, all armed with weapons of all sorts, bow, sword, whatever she could think of was there.

" What do you want?" She stood proud, covered in jewels and gold.

The black group seemed to sway as she looked down on them, as if unable to deny her anything. How…

" Stop that witc- princess. You are wanted in the Deardian kingdom, and that is where you will go. As to who we are? Well, let's just say we are… your escort of sorts"

The world seemed to stop. Deardian kingdom. Silmarwen Mithrandír. The lands of death.

" Why would you take me there? What am I to you?" But the man didn't answer her. He snapped his fingers, and two of the men grabbed her hands.

Dazed, Sarah didn't register much; only felt warm and tight hands gripping her arms, as they forced her to go.

After much of the struggle Sarah forced on the two men, she gave up, temporarily, and began to think. The king of these lands was said to be more fearful than death itself! But then, what made her think that she would be taken to the king?

" You will be taken to our king, of course, do not worry about that" The voice of the stranger, clearly the leader of the group, sounded in front of her. Sarah's eyes widened as she caught a smirk. Se would **not** ask how he did that. She would not give him that satisfaction.

"Why?" She asked.

" He wants you"

What an answer.

" In what way?"

A sigh.

" I knew I shouldn't have answered your question"

Question? Did she say it out loud then?

" Well you can answer me if you will not tell me your name"

She could _hear_ the smirk on the man's face.

" My name is Marc"

Not a very original name.

" And you won't tell me why your king wants me?"

" No"

A beat of silence

"No?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

"Do not try my temper. I have killed a lot of people you know"

Sarah smirked.

" I am not an innocent either. I killed a man once. And I was dead myself too. Your threats are meaningless to me, since I am dead to my world anyway" The man stopped and turned. With him the rest of company.

" So the gossips were true," He murmured thoughtfully. Sarah tilted her head, her eyes penetrating into his eyes.

" I would have thought that you, _my lord_, do not believe the whispered words"

The man smiled.

" But then again, you don't know"

He began circling her. Sarah refused to feel intimidated.

" And it would be better to keep it this way don't you think?"

Marc stopped in front of her. Sarah could see people gathering around them.

" How are your memories, dearest _Sarah?_"

There was complete silence, no one spoke, as all eyes focused on Sarah.

" Never _better_" She hissed with such venom that Marc took a small step back.

" There are a lot of stories about you, princess Alassë. I can see the resemblance. But there is one thing you have to learn. You are not a princess anymore. You are not valuable as you once have been, For yourself, you should learn to obey"

Sarah straightened up, her eyes merciless, and spine straight.

" If I am worthless as you say" She said " You can let me go. Surely there is no need for me to be captured, so much trouble, for a worthless little girl"

"You don't understand we are saving YOU!" A young male voice sounded to her left. Everyone turned towards the boy and Marc hissed.

" Non loquuntur stulte! Nec Scimus!" (don't speak you fool! She must not know! )

"Sed ... dominus vult eam! et quod vipera mos adepto eam!" (But... master wants her! and that viper will get her!) The boy whispered, suddenly afraid.

"Obmutescere stulte!" (Silence you fool!) Someone snapped and the boy was grabbed and taken away from Sarah's sight.

The girl turned towards Marc, her eyes never leaving his.

" Who is the viper Marc?"

He turned from her.

"Permoveo in" (move on) he ordered and turned from Sarah, leaving her to her thoughts once more.

" Your highness my condolences. I cannot imagine the pain you are going through –"

" This is not why I brought you here Ang. Alassë was not meant to die like she did, she had too much power"

King Eöl, sat in his grand throne, his most trusted advisor kneeling below him. There was no one in the grand room but the two, and the emptiness after Alasse's death could have been seen even here.

" Why did you summon me my lord?"

The king closed his eyes.

" She knew Ang"

" Knew my lord?"

" There are many secrets I kept from her. Her birth. Her powers. Her past. Her future. Jareth would make sure she was safe. And now she is dead. But before she died, she left me a letter did you know? In the letter, this one right here, she told me she knew the secret I hid from her" Ang stood up rising to his full height.

" May I sir?"

" Here"

Ang reached for the letter and scanned through it.

" Maybe she was teasing you? You know Alassë she liked dramatic exits"

The king shook his head, his tired eyes gazing up through the space.

" No… She behaved strangely through the last days. It wasn't because of the engagement. She had gone through that before. Ang, she wasn't supposed to remember!"

Ang didn't respond, still clutching the parchment.

" She's dead now. The prophecy won't fulfill"

" No. The prophecy never said that she would be released from her duties by death. That would mean that –"

" Your majesty what are you saying?"

" We have to get her back. Her body. If she is still _dead_ than I will give up. If she isn't there… We will search"

Ang sighed.

"As you wish your majesty"

Upon returning to the Goblin Castle, the King of the Labyrinth placed himself in the mist of anger, frustration and the desire that never died down. How dare she?! How dare she die, leave him in this world alone?

" Crub! Get over here this instant!"

The little goblin hopped over as fast as he could, fear evident in his eyes, as he stopped in front of his king.

" Your majes'y?" He mumbled quietly.

" Is the prisoner ready?"

" The priso'er?" the goblin repeated.

" Yes. And the torture chambers? I will take care of _this_ particular prisoner myself"

The Goblin King smiled bitterly, his eyes shining with excitement of a small child.

" My lord you angry?"

" Yes, Crub I am angry. She escaped me, again! But this tie she will not escape me, not this time, not even death will separate us. And the prisoner" The Goblin curled up in protective ball " Will help me. Now go. Prepare him"

Sarah closed her eyes, resting under the tree. Her hands were tied with a rope to the tree, two men resting not more than six feet from her. The group created a little campsite, fire bursting into air not more than ten feet from her, with all the men –twenty or more squished to receive some heat, to warm up their fingers from the cold night.

Sarah didn't feel cold, she was an Elf. Elves had much thicker skin against all odds, and were capable of surviving extreme temperatures.

But now, as she lay there, her messed up curls against the bark, she let one single tear fall down her cheek. She was free, for this precious seconds with Kail hovering over her with this beautiful eyes of his. Why was she always caught and placed into the glass cage? What did the boy mean saved from the viper?

Jareth.

That name came bitter on her tongue, that beast, he destroyed everything she worked on for years. No one was interested in her, and then he came and all this began! Why? Why now? Why now….

**AN: I am very sorry for the short chapter. But I was writing as fast as I could because, quite frankly I mistreated all of you. I am very sorry for that.**

**Okay So the short, but a lot happens. What do you think the King of Death wants from Sarah? Who is the prisoner who is going to be tortured by Jareth? Who is Marc and his band? And when will Sarah take the goddamn jewelry off? **

**If you ask nicely I will continue :D**

**Saoirse **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" Your majesty"

The man sitting on the throne looked at the tall guard, taking in his voice with a nod.

" We found the coffin, sire," The guard kept his blue eyes on the old king, taking a deep breath before telling what had to be told.

" Tell me she –"

" The coffin is empty my lord" King Eöl silenced, his calculating eyes kept still on the guard.

" Empty?"

" Yes my Lord"

The king straightened up upon his throne and cast his wife a quick glance, before a smile appeared slowly on his face.

" Excellent"

* * *

" I don't understand. I have all this… things" Sarah looked down at her jewelry " Why don't you take it? Let me go, and have all those jewels, how much gold will it bring you?"

Marc rolled his eyes as the parade continued to make their way through the fields.

With each step Sarah walked one more step from the lands she treated as home, and something kept tugging at her heart. With a stone face she walked on, her silk raven black hair flowing behind her, jewels covering her forehead, and the rest of body, silk transparent material showed every womanly curve. Sarah could feel the stares from the rest of the company, yet she walked on with her head held high, surrounded with guards and Marc leading the way.

" We don't want money Princess. We don't have a need for it, and besides…" He flicked a gaze towards her "They suit you better than they would us".

Sarah kept her gaze before Marc turned his head back towards the road, before she blushed. She was perfectly aware of how visible her body was.

" Tell me then, how long is our journey going to take?" her voice was calm and soothing, and the answer came soon afterwards.

" Actually, princess, we will get to portal in less than an hour, that leads us straight to the Deardian Kingdom"

"Silmarwen Mithrandír. That boy, he said you are saving me. Saving me from what?" The men around Sarah exchanged curious glances, before they heard:

" It is not up to me to tell. You will understand everything soon enough"

* * *

" Find her! She still has to be somewhere in the kingdom, and we cannot let her leave it. She has obligations towards her kin, and she _will_ complete it. Let the Goblin King know of Princess's resurrection. Now, go!" King Eöl announced to his guards, twenty men lined up in three rows. At the final order, row by row, each man exited the room leaving the King alone with his Queen.

" She is alive… How could she deceive us so?" Queen Inwë asked, as she seated herself on the stone windowsill. Dressed in deep emerald blue dress, her long blonde hair rested on her back.

" Very easily. But she cannot run away from her destiny Inwë" Eöl turned towards his wife whose eyes shone with tears.

" Please don't. There is a _reason _why she did what she did! We have to learn –"

"Stop that Inwë! I made a deal –"

" And look where that got us! Break it! Break the deal! You are a king, for the love of the gods! Use your power!"

" I can't!" The king roared.

" Some king you are" Inwë snorted, turning away from her husband.

" You will not speak like that towards me, _Inwë" _Eöl stopped behind her, his shadow looming over her.

" Look at what your stupidity brought you. Whole family broken because you're too _weak_" The queen pushed away from her husband, and for the first time King Eöl seemed broken. So much trouble for power, so much heartache, and it was all because of Alassë.

" I cannot go against the deal. You know I can't" Inwë looked on her husband with distaste.

" What happened with Alassë?"

" We will find out"

The king didn't see his Queen's worried face, or even if he did, he wouldn't think it would result in anything more than a flickering emotion.

* * *

"Your majesty, we have news! The princess is alive!" The Goblin Kingdom was in uproar, the future Goblin Queen was alive, although missing. The goblin King was never seen like he was now, before! With gleaming eyes, he ordered for the search, every Goblin was recruited to find the missing Princess.

Meanwhile the Goblin King locked himself in his study and searched for Sarah within his crystals. With surprise, and with time, irritation, he found that he could not see her face, no matter how hard he tried, the crystal remained blank, completely see-through.

" I will find you my dearest Sarah, and then we will join. You won't escape me for the forth time" He whispered into his crystals.

* * *

Sarah stared at the portal with awe. It wasn't at all like she imagined it to be, instead of a colorful spiral floating in the air, there were two columns, with massive detail decorations. Instead of colorful spiral she saw blackness, nothingness, it was too hard to explain what it was. Just black _thing_ in the air, between the columns. It sent a thrill of anticipation and a tinge of fear through her body, and Sarah turned back to Marc.

" You first Princess" Marc said with a smile and pushed Sarah into the portal. With a small yelp she covered her face with her hands, as she passed the portal.

The sudden warmness that filled the space around her dazzled her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, just to shut them tight again. It was just too bright, and then she understood.

" Sunlight. How I missed it!" She heard Marc's voice on the right. She covered her eyes with her hands to stop that _light_ and as she did, she heard laughter.

" Little princess is afraid of little sunlight" She heard laughter.

" If you didn't see it for one hundred and twenty years, you can't think I will be used to it in mere seconds!" She growled and the chuckling quieted down.

" Open your eyes" She heard Marc.

" No"

" Open it slowly, and blink rapidly. Your eyes will grow used to the light"

" No!"

" Come on. Or you will see what we do with disobedient wenches"

"No"

She felt hands on her hips.

" Stop! Alright, give me a second!" Sarah took a deep breath, and blinked. And then again. And again.

" Oh gods" She whispered, as an image appeared around her. Green. Everywhere green. And flowers, red, pink, blue, violet! So many different colours, and there in the distance! A lake! With beautiful blue color, one that Sarah has never seen before!

"Its amazing!" Sarah looked up in awe, and saw puffy white clouds, and blue sky, so enormous in the fields.

" I know. The most beautiful lands ever seen" Marc said with pride, and Sarah focused on him.

" Eolsis is beautiful as well. It's just… darker"

"Come on, the King is waiting" the parade began once more with Marc in the lead, Sarah second and twenty other men following. The princess followed Marc with awe written on her face, admiring the views that came only in her most distinct dreams, ones she locked away with fear that they would leave her.

Then, her eyes set upon the most dazzling sight she has ever seen. A castle, growing with every step she took, appeared, tall as a mountain, made of white stone. Sarah counted thirteen towers, the highest one being in the center, the rest following in the spiral. Large defence walls stood out with solemn face, made out of many layers of the white stone.

" This Princess, is the White Palace. Our King resides there for summer" Sarah turned towards Marc.

" Summer? What's summer?" Marc laughed.

" You don't have seasons in Eolsis?"

" No"

Marc tilted his head.

" Well, seasons are… It's hard to explain really. It's sort of a division of a year, marked by the weather. Now, we have summer. We have a lot of sun, we have growing plants, and its warm. After summer we have winter, and then we have summer again" Sarah tilted her head.

" Two seasons? How does it get from summer to winter?"

Marc shrugged.

" Magic"

Sarah laughed, and admired more of the landscapes, wondering who exactly the king was.

* * *

The Goblin King was angry. His legendary mood swings came into place, as he threw one crystal at time into the nearby wall, hurling it with wrath.

"Where is she?" He yelled with vexation, hearing the crack of the breaking glass.

Goblin King has never been in such obsession, certainly not over a girl! A simple girl with those beautiful raven black hair and strange green eyes, who captured his heart and mind with one glance, and left him in pieces. And before he could get her, she escaped him again. And now the third time! All because that damn little Elf King took her away after the Williams Massacre before he could. She would bare his fifth child by now if it wasn't for that little, blind king, but he would have his revenge, after he got his Sarah back. He would have her. This he had sworn one hundred and twenty two years ago.

**AN: Hmm, that was REALLLY short chapter. I don't know, I will leave it like that for now, I am guessing the next chapter will come quicker** **then. But hey review still!**

**Cheers,**

**Saoirse**


	8. Authors note

**hi, I just wanted to say that I am discontinuing the story for now. It's not that I don't know where I am going with it, it's the fact that I just can't write it. Maybe later, in few months or so I will come back to it. I am sorry.**

**Saoirse**


End file.
